


The Wrath And Kindness Series

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blind Character, Blindness, Blood Kink, Emotional, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Suits, Swearing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Wrath Rick and Kindness Rick are created by dorklyevil.tumblr.com and are Ricks based on The Seven Sins and The Seven Virtues. Kindness and Wrath are canon in this universe, if you ask me! Here's a series of them interacting.





	1. Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath chokes when trying to tie a tie.

Wrath felt his blood boil as he stood in front of the full-body mirror, nose almost pressed into the glass as he fumbled with the silky piece of cloth around his neck. He had been at this forever, and if _anyone_ had approached him, they would have walked away in horror and surprise. The surprise came from the fact that the mirror still did not have a scratch or crack despite Wrath feeling a vein almost pop out on his neck. The horror on the other hand was the colour of his face, it turning a deep shade of red as were he actually boiling.  One more second of this and he would lose it, he promised himself that.

What was this sort of thing made of anyway? He tried to tie a knot, the tie slipping through his fingers with ease and not cooperating in any way, and it earned itself a loud swear. Whose idea was this anyway? Why, of all people, was it him who had to wear this stupid thing? It was Lust’s dumb idea!

_Every person appreciates a suit, you know, grumpy, even the blind ones! Didn’t you want to get laid?_

When he managed to make a proper knot, he saw that it looked horrible and started ripping at it. The knot, which he had finally made, only got tighter and his tantrum caused him to gasp for air as he felt the silk press down on his windpipe.

He felt his heartbeat speed up even more, if it was even possible, and frantically, he tried to untie whatever death trap, he had made for himself. It just would not work, and he stumbled backwards, still ripping and still making it worse.

“What’s this noise?” Kindness voice filled the room and immediately, Wrath felt slightly calmer, doing his best to make as much noise as possible for him to find him.

Kindness soon found him, and Wrath did his best to guide his hand to his throat, gurgling instead when he wanted to speak. The look on Kindness’ face turned worried, a thing Wrath hated causing, but compared to Wrath, he had thin and nimble fingers, a trait that made him able to work the knot open in a short time.

Wrath nearly doubled over, coughing and gasping for air, but Kindness caught him right before he fell, tutting at him, “Kitten, what on Earth are you doing with a tie?”

Wrath said nothing besides grumbling quietly and looking away in shame. This was not how this was supposed to go and now the surprise was over, “I don’t know how to tie a stupid fucking tie, _there_ , are you happy?”

“Language, Kitten,” Kindness said and slid his hands up to reach his face, cupping his cheeks, “Deep breath, let me show you.”

Then he let go and held out his hand. Wrath took the tie and placed it in his palm, swallowing as he almost felt a little nervous. He did not want that thing around his neck again but Lust had said it was a safe bet, if he wanted to charm his boyfriend.

“Watch how I do it,” Kindness carefully draped the silky tie around Wrath’s neck, who breathed deeply through his nose, with precision, and then started moving it around, wrapping the blade of it around the tail, “You see, it’s quite simple if you just look: The rabbit hops over the log, crawls under the log and then runs around it. One more time because it wants to outsmart the fox, and then dives into its rabbit role. All safe and sound.”

When he was done, he got up on his toes to kiss him, accidentally kissing his nose instead of mouth. Wrath was a bit dumbfounded by it but Kindness just chuckled softly.

There was silence for a moment or two until Wrath looked down at the newly-tied tie.  He had no idea how to follow those instructions, blinking a few times before reaching for the knot. It felt perfect and when he turned to look in the mirror, it even looked perfect. He felt annoyance wash over himself again, almost growling lowly, “What a stupid story!”

It wasn’t the brightest comeback but Wrath felt too defeated to care, snarling at him was just a way to get his frustration out; the fact that he couldn’t tie a fucking tie but his _blind_ boyfriend could.

“I think it is quite cute,” Kindness simply answered, holding out his hands in front of him, “Come here, I wanna look at you.”

Reluctantly, he approached Kindness once more until his palms were on his chest. Kindness smiled, curling his fingers in his shirt but then furrowed his brow at the unfamiliar piece of clothing. He let his hands skim over Wrath’s chest and shoulders, feeling the fabric of the black suit jacket.  

“Are you wearing a suit?” Kindness both asked and concluded, smile on his face turning even sweeter and even wider, “How handsome.”

Wrath felt his heartbeat go up again, though this time, not from anger.


	2. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindness sees for the first time.

Kindness’ heart was beating as he built up the courage to open his eyes. The fact that he was about to see the world as it truly was and not as how he had imagined it in his head was exciting but as much as it was truly exciting, it was beyond terrifying as well. The thought of getting disappointed was there but Kindness knew that he would more likely be overwhelmed, and that was why he was screwing his eyes shut even though he had agreed to do the opposite.

“Ness?” Wrath asked, hand placed on where Kindness’ neck met his shoulder. He sounded slightly concerned.

“What if it’s not how I imagined it to be?” Kindness’ mouth was a thin line, him swallowing thickly as the anxiety became a little too much. He needed to do it; he owed it to Wrath, who had done the biggest thing a person could do for a loved one; given him a piece of himself, literally, and whilst the thought of seeing for the first time was terrifying, the thought of how he could ever pay him back was even more so. 

“I- Look, it will never be what you expect but I’m sure you know that,” Wrath tried his best at consoling him, making Kindness smile at the effort.

“Just give me a moment,” he replied, taking a long and deep breath like he had taught Wrath to do when he felt unable to control his anger and impulses. With another deep inhale, he slowly blinked a few times and took in the light that used to be darkness.

Everything was blurry at first and Kindness was confused, wondering if this was what it was like having sight but then it shifted and he could look up at an unknown but still familiar face. He knew what kind of features Wrath had due to his hands having explored him several times but the sight of the square jaw, the rough face and the spiky hair was nowhere near what his hands had made him picture in his mind.

“Wrath,” he simply said, unable to form a sentence that described the way his chest tightened at the very sight of his lover. Wrath was an image now, not just a voice as before, and the image was overwhelming, almost making him doubt if he was real, “You’re here. It’s really you.”  

The feeling one got when one was about to cry formed as a lump in Kindness’ throat, and when he finally got used to the feeling that the person he loved so much was indeed standing in front of him, he reached up to touch him like he always did. He cupped Wrath’s face, thumb stroking his cheek and Wrath closed his eyes, “Of course, it is me. I’m here, Ness.”

“Kitten, it’s you, it-” he said quietly, feeling a tear run down his face and then another one, and then another one again until he was crying, releasing all the emotions that had built up inside of him due to both anxiety and excitement but now, most of all, happiness at seeing Wrath for the first time. Wrath was here, flesh and blood, and he was the most beautiful thing Kindness had ever seen, and on top of that, Kindness decided already now that he was the most beautiful thing that he was ever going to see.

“Shh, it’s me, Honeydew,” he said, placing a hand on Kindness’ arm to calm him and his rapid breathing. Touch, smell and sound was what Kindness had known until now and the second he felt Wrath’s familiar strong hand gently grab at his elbow, he took a deep breath and blinked tears away. He let himself look at Wrath again, explore his face and his broad shoulders with both his eyes and his hands. He leaned close, fingers travelling over his lips as he saw the sharp teeth that were nowhere near frightening when Wrath smiled. 

Oh, his smile. Kindness thought he was going to melt into a puddle on the floor due to the way his heart fluttered and his head swam when he felt the flips his stomach did because of butterflies. He leaned in further to focus, not yet being completely used to different distances, studying the eye that was no longer there and pouting, “Oh, kitten. Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

Wrath shook his head, hand sliding up to entwine their fingers, “No, Ness, it doesn’t hurt. Close your eyes, have a break, yeah?”

Kindness did as he was told and immediately fell into his chest. The intensity was on hold and he could breathe in deeply without getting distracted by little things around him. Wrath wrapped his arms around him, nose in his hair, and Kindness knew that the touch had not changed in the slightest. He would have to study him further later, admire his tattooed body, count all of his eyelashes and study all the spots and wrinkles of his skin. His Wrath, in all his beauty.


	3. Visual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindness doesn't wanna go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an NSFW chapter!

That same night as he had seen Wrath for the first time, Kindness sat down on their shared bed and looked at himself in the mirror that hang on the wall. He reached up to touch his face, fingers running over his cheeks and nose as if he could not quite believe that it was him. Being able to see the world as it was, was both a world of new wonder but also dread; it was only now that he had to start wondering if he actually liked his appearance. He started pulling his hair back into a ponytail but then let it drop down again, pushing the thought away for another time, “I don’t want to go to sleep, Wrath.”

The Sin Rick was brushing his teeth in the bathroom but Kindness still talked to him, making him pop his head out through the door and furrowing his brow, “You’ve had a long day.”

“I know,” he smiled softly at him, noticing toothpaste foam run down the side of his mouth. He was amazed by such a tiny thing happening, his brain reminding him that it was a new visual to categorise and he could feel his brain working like clockwork. He ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes and feeling relief, “I know, I just… My head hurts and… No, it’s- ehm, i-it’s irrational.”

Wrath frowned as he started hearing Kindness’ voice waver and stutter. He went right for him, toothbrush still in his mouth, and knelt down to figure what was happening. When he spoke, foam dripped down on his chest and his voice was slurred due to his mouth being full but Kindness could feel the concern despite of it, “No, tell me, Ness.”

“What if I fall asleep and I can’t see when I wake up?” The Virtue Rick sniffled.

The toothbrush fell onto the floor at that, Wrath looking quite taken aback. He shook his head and reached up to rest his hand on the back of the other’s neck, pulling him closer so their foreheads touched, “If that ever happens, you know I’ll be right here and doing my best to fight whatever did that to you. I’ll make it pay-  _ I’ll squeeze the dear li _ -”

“Kitten, shh…” Kindness put his hands on Wrath’s shoulders. Wrath nodded, taking a deep breath as he had been taught by him many times. It helped, calming his racing heart and removing all the overflowing feelings that were ready to burst out into ugly anger. The smaller Rick still soothed him, shushing him quietly and talking in a soft voice, “Shh, it’s okay. I know it’s not going to happen but I’d hate never seeing you again.”

“I’ll be here no matter what,” he protested, having forgot about the toothbrush on the floor since Kindness chose to kiss him out of the blue. It was not like he usually did when he just wanted a peck on the lips, no, he kissed him with a lust for more. 

The hands on Wrath’s shoulders slid up into the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him down onto the Virtue Rick who whispered his name over and over. Kindness wanted Wrath, needed to share this with him, put all his emotions into sex, so they could feel it together and he would not be alone with all of it. 

“Ness,” Wrath protested as he was kissed along his jaw. Kindness’ eyes were wide open to watch his skin up close and mouth slightly agape, “You’re tired, it’s been a long day. You know I’d love to but-”

“Shhh…” he shushed again, mouthing over his Adam’s apple, “Make love to me, Kitten. Please. I want to.”

It seemed that Wrath did not need much more to convince him, and he helped his lover move back on the bed, so he could crawl on top of him properly. Their mouths met again, and Kindness could taste the freshness of the peppermint but also the taste of his very own Wrath, a taste that he had gotten used to but now could put a face to. He wondered for a moment if it would be too overwhelming to do this but his own hardening cock told him that it would be cruel to stop now.

The kiss deepened, and he found himself pushing into Wrath to kiss him a bit harder. A hitched noise escaped the Sin Rick’s mouth as Kindness dared to lick at his tongue, inviting him into his own mouth and getting lost in the moment. Time stood still, and it felt like it went on for ages; the soft pushing and pulling, back and forth and doing what the other loved the most.

Only the need for oxygen separated them, interrupting the thing that had made Kindness feel the warmest that he had in days, maybe weeks. They panted into each other and his eyes roamed over the other man’s face, settling on his puffy lips, swollen from being kissed. The Virtue Rick grinned, “I love you.”

“Ness,” Wrath replied, giving him a tiny smile in return. Kindness knew that he wanted to say it back, knew that he had said in his mind and it was enough because the smile he was getting was making something unknown bubble up in his chest. He knew what a smile was, knew the way a smile felt underneath his fingertips but seeing one, seeing Wrath’s, was something he had just learnt to categorise in his mind but it was already under his favourite things. His smile could warm the sun itself.

They embraced each other again, a mess of tangled limbs, and Wrath started stripping Kindness of his pyjamas. He peeled it off of him, piece by piece with opened mouthed kisses to his collarbone and pointy nails occasionally poking into sensitive skin. It did not take long for the both of them to get naked, and Kindness felt like it was a privilege to simply be there and be able to see the taller Rick in all his glory. 

His eyes left his lover’s lips and glanced down at his chest instead. He had never seen Wrath naked, only felt him, and now, he could see the pale skin of his chest and the black lines of his many tattoos; things he had almost only heard about. He wanted to touch them all again, explore them again, feel the way the skin had a slightly different texture due to the needle leaving scars that he now saw as pictures. 

“How many have you got?” He asked, reaching with a finger to drag it across the big letters.  _ R I C K _ . He wondered if he should do it with his tongue, pushing the idea away for later and waiting for a reply.

“Dunno, I’ve lost count,” Wrath replied, looking at the slight rose-colour spreading over the other’s chest and giving his arousal away. 

Kindness did not notice, too busy with remembering every little detail about his lover’s body. Wrath was a tall Rick, a lot taller than the rest of those Kindness had met, and he had muscles everywhere, even in unexpected places where Kindness did not know muscles could form. He was all broad shoulders and narrow waist, a Rick to die for, and he was all his, every inch of him. The Virtue Rick found himself wanting to dive in, kiss and nuzzle into him, inhale his scent and worship everything that made beautiful Wrath  _ Wrath _ . 

“Come back up to me,” Wrath interrupted somewhat impatiently.

“I am looking at you,” he answered from underneath him, reaching to touch his biceps and rubbing them with his thumbs. It earned him a tiny noise, Wrath’s eyes going softer and his impatience seeping away slowly, and he took it as an invitation to explore further. He had done it many times before but now, he was able to see the way the muscles moved underneath the skin. Though the invitation was short as the Sin Rick leaned down to brush his hair away and kiss just underneath his ear.

Kindness whined at the sensation, knowing that the other was probably marvelling over how little it took to get a reaction; Wrath wasn’t even using his teeth or his tongue yet. He could feel the pointy teeth as it caused him to smile against the spot, and then the slight pain as they dragged across his neck, making Kindness moan in shock. Wrath snickered but kissed along the now-forming marks of teeth, “You’re perfect, Honeydew, in every way.”

“We all have flaws,” he just mused, moving slightly underneath him and dragging his foot up his calf until he could wrap his legs around his waist. He pulled their pelvises together by tightening his grip.

“Yeah, well, you haven’t got a lot of them, that’s for certain,” Wrath bit down on his shoulder and Kindness was sure that he would draw blood, if he kept going for much longer, so he had to stop him, cupping his face and pulling him to his lips. They kissed again, only briefly and sweetly.

“You really think so?” He asked innocently, trying to keep the mood close to sappy but his cock was aching by now. He needed to do something about it soon, and as a result of his desperateness for just a bit of friction, he pushed his hips up into other’s. They moaned in unison, both seeing stars behind their eyelids.

“God, I am going to fucking _eat_ _you alive_ ,” Wrath growled.

“Please,” Kindness squeezed him with his legs, repeating the move. When he looked down between them, he saw the both of them, hard and heavy against his own stomach. The sight of their cocks sliding together was hotter than he thought it would be, the way Wrath’s slit was glistening with precome that dripped onto Kindness’ skin whenever they touched, painting him in a beautiful contrast. His foreskin drew back with each thrust of their hips, making the sensitive head of his cock poke into Wrath’s pelvis, “Oh please. Just do something.”

“How about you do something?” Wrath asked, stopping everything they were doing and leaving Kindness to whine. He crawled over him to reach the bedside drawer, Kindness’ legs falling to the sides. Wrath got out the tube of lube they had lying around and dropped it on his chest, “You know I haven’t cut my nails. This was pretty spontaneous.” 

“Oh,” Kindness flushed the same red as his chest, taking the lubricant into his hand and sending him a shy smile. He sat up, “Are you sure?”

“I like watching you,” the Sin Rick said, crawling towards him again and pecking his lips, “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” he nodded, tilting his head as he felt Wrath’s lips travel down his neck. He bit him again like before, causing Kindness’ breath to hitch as he flicked the cap open. 

“Thank you, Honeydew,” Wrath whispered into his ear, voice low and sensual. He sat back, fingers finding his cock and slowly stroking as he waited for the show.

Kindness was not nervous about this; he had done it before but now, he had the ability to see himself doing it and the mirror on the wall next to the bed was so tempting to glance at. How he wished they would get a full-body mirror on the ceiling, so he would never miss out how Wrath’s muscles flexed as he was on top of him. 

“You alright?” Wrath asked, making Kindness realise how lost in thought he had been. He nodded in reply, squeezing out some of the cool lubricant onto his finger and smeared it out, and then he smiled lazily at his lover as his hand travelled down between his legs.

Two of his fingers slid inside of him with little effort, his free hand finding his own cock to even out any discomfort. The feeling of fucking himself wasn’t new but when he caught his lover’s eyes, an overwhelming feeling of pleasure erupted in his belly. He had to slow down whatever he was doing, release his cock to refrain from coming and only focus on getting himself prep'd because those eyes were wild and more intense that he had even seen them. They burned his skin, the most beautiful fire grazing him as he was being watched whilst doing something so private. 

He slid a third finger into himself, a tiny gasp erupting as he curled them against his prostate.  _ Oh God _ . His head fell to the side, subconsciously Kindness had wanted to see what the fuss was about, and the look of his red chest and his open mouth was enough to tell him why Wrath liked this so much. He felt absolutely beautiful as he looked in the mirror; he looked so dishevelled, so vulnerable. 

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Wrath moaned but Kindness was too busy locking eyes with himself, whilst he stretched his entrance open and ready, to reply. He even dared to find his own cock again, and he could hear Wrath’s hand on his own cock speeding up, trying to match the speed. 

Only when he was on the brink of orgasm, he stopped in the middle of arching his back with a whine. Kindness laid back down as his chest heaved, pulled out of himself and looked back up at Wrath, who looked amazed, curious and absolutely filled with lust. 

None of them said anything for a moment, both still coming down from the intense moment that had just happened. Wrath must’ve known, Kindness thought to himself, that this was a first for him, and that he had gotten embarrassingly hot and bothered by watching himself. It was only when Kindness glanced down at the tube of lube that the Sin Rick spoke, “Jesus Christ, Ness, that-”

“Yeah,” he chuckled breathlessly in reply, beckoning him down with a finger. It had been good but good wasn’t anything compared to Wrath’s perfect, and the mere thought of it made his legs fall apart. Wrath was what could never be replaced, “But I want you more.”

The other did not hesitate, moving to kneel between Kindness’ legs. He smiled down at him, hands on his thighs and moving slowly up his hips, caressing him sweetly, “You want a pillow?”

Kindness nodded, and Wrath took his own and pushed it under him as he lifted his bottom. This way was better, sweeter, more comfortable and more accessible; just how Kindness wanted it…  _ at least for now _ .

Wrath took little time in slicking his cock in a generous amount of lube and then moved incredibly close, so close that Kindness could feel his damp breath against his face, and so close that he could feel the front of his lover’s thighs against his own. He linked his arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling their chests together all the while Wrath pressed his cock against the tightness of his rim. 

The breach of the sensitive muscle was painful but not so bad that they had to stop.  _ It’s a part of it _ , Wrath always said, and Kindness had learnt to absolutely relish in the pain, lifting his legs up to wrap them around Wrath’s waist and pull him further in, make him go deeper. 

“I’ve got you,” Wrath said quietly. He did have him, he always did, no matter what. He moved to catch a moan before it managed to leave Kindness’ mouth, the kiss as slow as the very first movement of his hips. They melted together whenever they were chest to chest like this, and this was no exception; Wrath and Kindness, two opposites that couldn’t fit more perfectly. How could they ever have been apart? Being apart made no sense.  

Kindness hummed against his lover’s mouth, opening his own and Wrath’s teeth grazed across his bottom lip but it only made him crave more. He could taste iron, chuckling as he licked at the other man’s tongue to make him taste it as well. With a growl, Wrath dived into his mouth with a newly-added lust that had not been there just a second ago. They kissed, tongues sliding across each other with gentle pulls and pushes, and Wrath matched the rolls of his hips to it despite Kindness being able to feel his eager for going faster. He put a hand on his chest, breaking the kiss with a gasp for air, “Slowly, Kitten.”

“I want you so much,” he whined in reply and nudged their foreheads together, impatient like a child. Kindness thought he was the most adorable thing ever, the look on his face causing him to snicker quietly.

“You’re so impatient but I stand by what I said,” he said but still, he teased and pushed down on his cock to earn a reaction, causing them both to moan and arch their backs. Wrath started rolling his hips again as if to give in to his terms, and the gentleness was enough to make Kindness tear up. He could feel himself nearly split in two, the slow pace making each roll of their hips full of sensation and pleasure. 

The Sin Rick’s head was buried in Kindness’ shoulder now, and Kindness could feel the creases of his forehead as he was concentrating on keeping the languid strokes of his cock inside of him. His hands found their way to the back of Wrath’s head, long fingers gently pulling at the tufts and making him groan. 

Kindness wiggled his hips, body moving underneath Wrath as he tried to find a deeper angle and when he did, Wrath’s cock slid right over his prostate that was only waiting for the attention. It sent a bolt of electricity up his spine, causing him to tug harder at the strands of hair between his fingers, “Oh my God.  _ There _ !”

Wrath pulled back to watch his face, smirking down at him and speeding up his thrusts. He wanted more, it was clear, and another snap of his hips made a string of moans leave Kindness’ mouth. He kissed his open mouth, now, purposely biting at his lip and pushing the blood that trickled down his chin into his mouth.

“More,” Kindness whispered in between messy kisses. It made Wrath dig his fingers into his hip, pointy nails poking deliciously to the point of pain as the force of his hips became greater, sending the other man back on the bed only to be pulled right down on his cock again. He even tumbled off the pillow, Wrath grabbing it and nearly shredding it as his claws dug into the fabric. He threw it away, diving right back down to kiss Kindness’ neck, small dots of red being left behind as a memory of where he had been. 

All the while, Kindness’ moans were becoming more and more high-pitched, Wrath making sure to keep the right angle as he kissed and sucked the delicate white skin. The Virtue Rick’s skin was like porcelain, Wrath had pointed that out many times, and so it was nothing new that he enjoyed making a necklace of red marks. They would be sore tomorrow, and Kindness would sit in front of the mirror to study their colour for ages and smile to himself, now knowing why people gasped as they saw him.

Though hickies on the neck became bites to the shoulder, and sharp teeth pierced skin and drew blood -  _ just how Kindness liked it _ \- and the pain that was so centred made him cry out. He begged for more, hands sliding down to grip Wrath’s shoulders till his knuckles were white. He wanted everything and more. Deeper, faster,  _ harder _ .  

And Wrath gave it to him, would give him the moon and the stars if he asked but for now, a hard and intense round of love making (as cheesy as it sounded) would do. Kindness frantically grabbed him by the face as he could feel himself near the point of no return, pulled his lover up, so they could look at each other and fresh tears sprung to his eyes as Wrath smiled down at him, blood on his teeth. He was so beautiful; puffy lips from kissing with blood smeared on his face, blushing cheeks from the exhaustion and his eyes full of nothing but adoration and love. 

The sight of him made need burn at the base of Kindness’ spine, tears falling from his eyes, and he reached down to wrap his hands around his own cock, jerking himself in time with Wrath’s movements. Wrath wanted to look down to see what he was doing but Kindness put his free hand on his chin to steer his gaze back to him. The Virtue Rick sniffled, “No, l-look at me. I want-  _ ah _ I want to see you. So much. I never want to stop looking at you.”

“Don’t- Don’t look away then,” Wrath said with a groan, his hips snapping forward in hard and fast thrusts. Kindness held onto him for dear life, not able to do anything but let out obscene noises. If their neighbours had gone to sleep early, there was no way they had not woken up again because he was moaning, groaning, panting and practically screaming as he came, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and locked with Wrath’s.

It seemed as if Wrath wanted to speak, announce his own climax but when he opened his mouth, only meaningless noises escaped it. His hips stuttered, jaw snapped shut as if trying to hide the embarrassment of not being able to speak properly but he failed, suddenly growling absolutely animalistically and Kindness could barely breathe as he saw the way his eyes darkened as he came. The feeling of his come inside of him was old, not  _ boring _ but old, but the sight before him was new and took his breath away. All he could do was kiss him, long and hard, drown out the growl by stealing his breath.  _ Perfection, utter perfection. _

A while went by before Wrath pulled out and rolled to the side. They were both silent, their pants being the only sound that penetrated the room and somehow, Kindness knew that they were both deep in thought as well. Sex had a new dimension now and he could never in a million years guess, if the way the other man looked up at the ceiling was a look of worry, performance anxiety or absolute wonder. He hoped for the latter.  

“I’m gonna get us a towel,” Wrath said when the silence had gone on for long enough but Kindness turned his body towards him.

“No, I know I’m a sticky mess but stay,” he said softly, reaching out for him and placing his hand gently on his wrist. 

“Okay,” Wrath looked relieved. He moved his arm, so they could entwine their fingers. 

They lay like that until Kindness could not keep his eyes open anymore, and though he was fighting sleep, all Wrath had to do was to keep whispering sweet nothings to him. He fell asleep after a while; the Sin Rick having promised him the thing he always did.  _ I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere. _


End file.
